It Just a Coincidence
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menimpanya saat ia masih kanak-kanak, Miku tak bisa berjalan ataupun bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia bergantung sepenuhnya pada ibunya. Lalu, suatu ketika ada seorang pemain baseball yang tak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela Miku/Apa kebetulan itu ada?/ It Just a "Coincidence"/ Special for Aizawa Harumi... Baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya...


Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Cripton Media Future

WARNING!

This is my first fic in Vocaloid! There will be so much Typo, OOC, AU, and so much more

Special For Aizawa Harumi. Happy Birthday nee...

Read First and give me your review... Thats my pleasure

Pemeran Utama :

Kaito Shion

Miku Hatsune

Please Enjoy ^.^

**It Just a "Coincidence"**

Apa kau percaya pada kebetulan? Apa Tuhan menciptakanmu hanya kebetulan semata? Apa kau bertemu dengan orang hanya kebetulan? Apa takdir itu hanya kebetulan? Apakah kebetulan itu ada di dunia ini?

PRANG!

Jendela kamarku pecah saat bola baseball itu menghantamnya. Kaget? Tentu saja aku kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, jika kau sedang asyik membaca lalu jendela kamarmu pecah karena bola baseball. Aku melihat bola baseball itu menggelinding ke kolong tempat tidurku. Aku ingin mengambilnya tapi sayangnya tak bisa.

Aku mendengar suara pintu depan rumahku di buka dan suara ibuku yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kamarku.

CKLEK!

Masuklah ibuku.

"_Kaa-san_, ada apa?" tanyaku begitu melihatnya. Buku Sejarah Dunia yang awalnya ku pegang, kututup dan kutaruh di meja dekat tempat tidurku.

"Nah, ini Miku. Miku, ada yang ingin minta maaf padamu," kata ibuku lembut. Lalu, disanalah pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Dari luar kamarku, masuklah seorang anak lelaki berambut biru laut dengan berpakaian ala pemain baseball. Wajahnya tampan, tulang rahangnya kuat. Matanya mempesona, dan dia tersenyum minta maaf.

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Aku tak pernah ingat punya teman seperti ini. Soalnya aku tak punya teman sih karena kondisiku ini.

"Shion Kaito. Aku ingin minta maaf soal bola yang mengenai jendela kamarmu. _Sumimasen_," katanya sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Aku tersenyum.

"Daijoubu. Aku Hatsune Miku, dan ini _Kaa-san_ ku," kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia melihat kearahku. Dia tersenyum dan entah kenapa pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Mungkin karena aku jarang berbicara pada lelaki. Apalagi yang seumuranku. Karena aku menghabiskan waktuku di tempat tidur. Tak bisa kemana-mana. Jangankan berjalan, berdiri saja aku tidak bisa.

"Oh ya, bolanya menggelinding di bawah tempat tidurku. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya," kataku sambil minta maaf. Tapi dia menggeleng.

"Tak apa. Aku akan mengambilnya," katanya sambil jongkok di bawah tempat tidurku dan mengambil bola baseball-nya. Aku menatap ke arah ibuku. Dia tersenyum, dan aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya," katanya lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Tak apa," kataku lagi. Akhirnya dia pamit dan aku sendiri lagi di kamarku. Dari jendela kamarku, aku bisa melihat Kaito bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Setelah mereka membungkuk pada ibuku dan sedikit minta maaf, mereka berjalan menuju lapangan baseball yang tak jauh dari rumahku.

Aku memperhatikan mereka, lalu Kaito melihat kearah jendela kamarku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Pandangannya membius sekali. Dia melambai singkat padaku dengan senyuman tipis. Dan, entah kenapa, aku balas melambai padanya sambil tersenyum. Saat itu juga aku merasa hatiku hangat dan jantungku berdebar cepat.

CKLEK!

"_Kaa-san_," kataku saat melihat ibuku membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Waktunya mandi Miku-_chan_," kata ibuku sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Setelah melepaskan semua bajuku, dia merendam handuk kecil itu ke baskom yang berisi air hangat dan meremasnya tapi tidak terlalu kering. Lalu, dia megusapkan handuk itu pada tubuhku secara halus. Setelah semua sudah di gosok dengan handuk, ibuku memakaikanku baju piyama lagi.

"Kau ingin makan malam hari ini Miku-_chan_?" tanya ibuku lembut. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Aku ingin tempura," kataku. Ibuku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, malam ini menu kita tempura," kata ibuku sambil keluar dari kamarku dengan membawa baskom berisi air hangat itu. Aku mengambil buku Sejarah Dunia lagi.

Pandanganku beralih ke luar jendela. Aku melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang pulang dari kantor, les, dan sekolah. Ah.. Aku juga ingin bersekolah seperti mereka. Tapi, itu bagaikan laut yang ingin menggapai langit.

.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu_," kataku bersamaan dengan ibuku. Kami menyantap tempura buatan ibuku di kamarku. Buatan ibu memang paling enak. Ibu memang yang terbaik.

Kami makan dalam diam dengan sesekali ibu bercerita tentang pekerjaannya sebagai penulis. Memang bukan penulis yang terkenal, tapi penghasilannya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian 'pecahnya kaca akibat bola baseball' Kaito sering sekali menjengukku. Dia orangnya asyik. Dia suka bercerita macam-macam hal yang tak pernah ku ketahui sebelumya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Hahaha... Itu lucu sekali Kaito. Benarkah temanmu itu melakukan hal se konyol itu?" tanyaku sambl tertawa. Kaito tersenyum dan ibuku juga sesekali tertawa sambil mengupas apel.

"Kau harus lihat wajahnya saat di hukum. Lucu sekali," kata Kaito sambil mengambil apel itu dari ibuku dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku menggigit apel manis itu. Kami tertawa lagi.

"Kau ingin makan malam disini Shion-_kun_?" tanya ibuku lembut. Kaito melihat kearahku dan aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh bibi," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Ibuku tersenyum.

"Kau ingin makan malam apa Miku-_chan_?" tanya ibuku sambil tersenyum.

"Kari. Aku ingin makan kari," jawabku semangat. Ibuku mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Shion-_kun_, tolong jaga Miku sebentar ya. Bibi beli bahan kari dulu," kata ibuku sambil keluar dari kamarku. Kami berdua mengangguk.

Setelah ibuku keluar dari kamarku, entah kenapa suasana hening sebentar, dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Hei, bagaimana jika minggu besok kita berjalan-jalan?" tawar Kaito . Aku melihatnya tak percaya.

"Jalan-jalan?" ujarku mengulangi kata terakhirnya. Dia mengangguk. Aku mulai tersenyum.

"Boleh. Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan," kataku semangat. Kami tertawa.

"Nanti aku akan minta ijin pada bibi," kata Kaito lagi. Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang tiap kali melihat dia tersenyum, tertawa atau ketika dia melihatku. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas dan dadaku terasa hangat saat dia mengucapkan namaku. Perasaan apa ini?

"..Ku...Miku.. Hatsune Miku!" katanya yang membuatku sadar lagi. Aku melihatnya. Dia terlihat khawatir.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu memerah? Kau tak enak badan?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh keningku dengan tangannya. Sentuhannya bagai setrum. Aku merasa hangat saat dia menyentuhku seperti ini. Rasanya aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ibuku masuk ke kamarku dengan membawa tiga porsi kari. Satu untuku, satu untuk kaito, dan satu lagi untuk ibuku sendiri.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap kami bertiga secara bersamaan. Kami makan dalam diam. Sesekali ibuku bertanya pada Kaito mengenai sekolahnya dan sedikit mengenai keluarganya.

Dari sana aku tahu bahwa Kaito adalah anak tunggal, dan dia sudah lulus sekolah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Umurnya dua puluh tahun, beda dua tahun denganku. Aku delapan belas tahun. Kaito bekerja sambilan di Late Cafe sekaligus menjadi pemain baseball.

"Kurasa aku ingin pulang. _Kaa-san_ pasti cemas jika aku tak segera pualng. Bibi terima kasih atas makanannya, dan Miku-_chan_, besok lagi kita lanjutkan ya," kata Kaito sambil bangkit berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

"Sudah mau pulang Shion-_kun_? Terima kasih ya sudah menemani Miku-_chan_ seharian ini," kata ibuku sambil berjalan di samping Kaito. Kaito tersenyum.

"Tak masalah bibi. Aku juga senang bisa menemani Miku-_chan_," kata Kaito sambil melirik kearah ku. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Ibuku tertawa kecil. Akhirnya Kaito pulang. Saat dia melewati jalanan yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamarku, dia melambai sambil tersenyum. Aku balas melambai dan tersenyum juga. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Ekhm. Sepertinya anak _Kaa-san_ sedang jatuh cinta," kata ibuku sambil masuk ke kamarku. Aku kaget oleh kedatangannya.

"_Kaa-san_! Sejak kapan _Kaa-san_ disitu!" kataku kaget. Ibuku hanya tersenyum simpul melihatu. Aku merasa malu. Ibu berjalan menuju tempat tidurku dan duduk di samping ranjangku. Dia menatapku dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat semangat sekali saat bersamanya," kata ibuku lembut. Aku tersenyum.

"Kaito orangnya asyik. Aku suka dia," kataku dengan entengnya. Lalu, ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja kuucapkan, aku menutup mulutku dan menunduk malu. Aku bisa mendengar ibuku tertawa.

"Tak apa. _Kaa-san_ juga suka dia," kata ibuku. Aku melihat dia yang sedang tersenyum. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum juga.

"_YOSH_! Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok minggu kau mau kencan dengan Kaito kan?" kata ibuku yang sukses membuat wajahku berubah menjadi merah padam.

"_Kaa-san_ tahu dari mana? Kami tidak kencan. Hanya berjalan-jalan saja kok," kataku mengelak. Ibuku tertawa geli elihat ekspresiku.

"Shion-_kun_ yang memberi tahu _Kaa-san_. Tapi tetap saja kau harus tidur," kata ibuku. Aku menurutinya. Setelah dia membenarkan selimutku, dia berjalan keluar kamarku dan mematikan lampu.

"_Oyasumi_," kata ibuku.

"_Oyasumi_," balasku sambil menutup mata bersamaan dimatikannya lampu dan ditutup pintu kamarku oleh ibu.

.

.

.

Besoknya adalah hari Minggu. Dan, hari ini rencananya Kaito akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan. Aku memakai baju dress terbaikku dan rambutku, ku kuncir dua. Saat ini aku dan ibuku sedang menunggu Kaito di depan rumah kami dengan aku duduk di kursi roda milikku.

"_Ohayou_ Hatsune-_san_, Miku-_san_. Tumben sekali kau keluar," sapa nenek dari tetangga sebelah.

"_Ohayou_ _Baa-san_. Begitulah, Miku ada kencan saat ini," jawab ibuku yang membuatku menunduk malu. Nenek itu tertawa.

"Anak muda..." katanya dan dia masuk ke rumahnya lagi.

"_Gomen_ aku terlambat. Miku-_chan_, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kaito saat dia di depan rumah kami. Pagi ini kaito tampak mempesona dengan kemeja putihnya dan dipadu dengan jeans biru tuanya. Tak lupa dengan syal biru laut yang melilit lehernya. Jantngku berdegup lagi saat melihatnya.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini Miku-_chan_," puji Kaito sambil melihatku. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas dan jantungku hampir copot.

"_A-Arigatou_," ucapku pelan. Aku bisa mendengar ibuku tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat atau keburu siang," kata ibuku. Akhirnya kami pamit dan Kaito mendorong kursi rodaku.

"kau ingin kemana Miku-_chan_?" tanya Kaito. Aku tak tahu. Bisa keluar rumah saja aku sudah senang sekali dan jujur saja, banyak sekali tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi.

"Ah, aku ingin ke Shibuya," kataku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke stasiun," ajak Kaito sambil mendorong kursi rodaku.

Stasiun penuh saat kami sampai. Setelah kami membeli tiket, kami menunggu kereta khusus untuk orang cacat. Saat menunggu, aku melihat anak kecil yang berlari-lari dan banyak orang yang berjalan. Kapan aku bisa berjalan seperti itu? Tapi aku tahu, bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa berjalan seperti itu. Berdiri saja tidak bisa.

"**Kereta Jurusan Shibuya sudah datang.**" Begitulah suara seorang wanita di mikrofone. Kaito segera mendorong kursi rodaku dan kami menaiki kereta.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku naik kereta. Atau lebih tepatnya, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi jauh dari rumahku, selain ke rumah sakit tentunya. Tidak hanya aku yang naik kursi roda di kereta ini. Banyak manula yang duduk di kursi roda ditemani dengan susternya. Saat mereka melihatku, mereka tersenyum dan aku balas tersenyum.

"Apa ini yang pertama kalinya kau naik kereta?" tanya Kaito. Aku memandangnya dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku jarang sekali keluar rumah karena kondisiku yang tidak memungkinkan," kataku sambil menatapnya. Kaito tersenyum lembut. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku ini kenapa sih?

"Berarti aku yang pertama mengajakmu keluar?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. Dia tertawa singkat.

"Aku senang kalau begitu," katanya cerah. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang," balasku.

.

.

.

Kereta kami tiba tiga puluh menit kemudian. Kaito segera mendorong kursi rodaku dan kami pergi menjauhi stasiun.

"Wuah," kataku takjub begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di Shibuya. Well, memang sih aku sering melihat kota Shibuya dari televisi. Tapi, aku tak tahu bahwa Shibuya sehebat ini. Gedung-gedungnya tinggi dengan pencakar langit yang tinggi juga. Lalu, aku bisa melihat perepatan Shibuya yang ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Ada yang menyeberang, berkomunikasi, berjualan, bahkan ada yang bertelepon.

Bermacam-macam profesi ada di Shibuya. Dari dokter sampai pedagang. Dari pelajar sampai pengacara.

"Kaito-_kun_!" kata seorang gadis dari belakang kami. Sontak kami berdua melihat kearahnya.

"Ah, Meiko-_chan_," kata Kaito begitu melihatnya. Aku memperhatikan gadis yang berbicara pada Kaito. Gadis itu manis. Dengan wajah feminimnya dan gaya pakaiannya yang seperti model serta rambut yang berwarna coklat. Dia cocok dengan Kaito. Entah kenapa aku jadi sedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. Kaito menatapnya.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Miku-_chan_," kata Kaito sambil melirikku. Gadis itu mengikuti lirikan Kaito dan bertemu pandang denganku. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan dan aku hanya menunduk.

"_Konichiwa_, Miku-_san_," katanya dengan nada suara yang lembut namun terkesan dingin. Aku menatapnya.

"_K-konichiwa_ Meiko-_san_," jawabku sedikit canggung. Aku menunduk menatap aspal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kaito pada Meiko. Meiko tertawa lembut namun elegan sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja aku ingin pergi menemuimu Kaito-_kun_. Aku berencana pergi ke kampusmu, eh ternyata kita malah bertemu disini. Mungkin jodoh ya," katanya manis dan entah kenapa aku merasa marah dan sedih untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Kaito – yang entah kenapa – terkesan dingin.

"Duh.. Jangan seperti itu dong. Tentu saja aku rindu Kaito-_kun_. Masa aku tak boleh bertemu dengan pacarku sendiri?" tanya Meiko yang membuatku membelalakan mataku. Dan, entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit.

"CK! Sudahlah, aku masih ada urusan. Jangan ganggu aku," kata Kaito dingin dan kemudian mendorong kursi rodaku menjauh dari Meiko.

"_Gomen_," kata Kaito tiba-tiba. Aku memandangnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Hatiku masih terasa sakit ketika Meiko bilang bahwa Kaito adalah pacarnya.

"Apa, Meiko-_san_ pacar Kaito?" tanyaku lirih tapi masih bisa di dengarnya.

"... Ya..." jawab Kaito yang membuat jantungku seperti ditusuk pisau.

"Tapi sudah putus," kata Kaito lagi. Aku memandangnya. Kaito tersenyum.

"_Demo_, Meiko-_san_ bilang kalau-" kalimatku di potong.

"Dia masa lalu Miku-_chan_. Lebih baik tidak usah di bahas ya. Kau ingin kita pergi kemana?" tanya Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Lalu, aku ingat kata-kata Meiko.

"Aku ingin ke kampus Kaito. Boleh ya?" tanyaku. Kaito mengangguk.

"Tentu saja _Hime_," kata Kaito dan kami menuju kampus Kaito.

.

.

.

Tokyo University, atau Todai.

Aku membelalakkan mataku begitu sampai di depan gerbang masuk Todai.

"Kau kuliah disini?" tanyaku lirih.

"Uh-uh," kata Kaito dan dia mulai mendorong kursi rodaku masuk ke dalam Todai.

Todai, universitas idamanku. Ingin sekali aku kuliah disana. Kaito mengajakku berkeliling Todai. Dari mulai pos satpam sampai kantin. Dari Lab Fisika sampai Jurusan Kedokteran. Semuanya Kaito tunjukan padaku. Tempat terakhir yang ditujukannya adalah lapangan Baseball.

"Yo, Kaito! Aku mau ikut main?" tanya suara seorang cowok dari belakang kami.

"Gakupo! Tentu saja," kata Kaito. Aku melihat cowok berambut ungu panjang itu. Dia melirik ke arahku.

"Ng? Apa dia pacarmu?" tanyanya saat dia melihatku. Entah kenapa saat dia memanggilku 'pacar Kaito', aku merasa bahagia. Dan, berharap memang seperti itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kaito balik. Aku sih berharap Kaito menjawab 'Iya'.

"Cantik juga, lebih dari Meiko," katanya. Kaito tertawa lepas.

"Tentu saja," kata Kaito. Aku merona.

"Ya sudah, kau jadi main tidak?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Kaito melihat kearahku.

"_Nee_ Miku-_chan_, apa kau ingin melihatku bermain baseball?" tanya Kaito. Spontan aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke lapangan baseball," kata Kaito dan dia mendorong kursi rodaku menuju lapangan baseball.

.

.

.

Kaito bermain dengan sangat hebat. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Setiap gerakannya. Ah... Jantungku berdetak cepat ketika melihatnya. Ada apa denganku?

"Katakan Miku-_san_, kau menyukai Kaito-_kun_ kan?" tanya sebuah suara dari sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Meiko sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"M-Meiko-_san_?" tanyaku memastikan. Entah kenapa aku merasa minder jika berhadapan dengan Kaito. Meiko menatapku dengan pandangan mengejeknya.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Kaito sudah bepacaran lebih dari lima tahun. Tapi, belum lama ini dia memutuskanku. Alasannya sudah bosan. Dan sekarang, aku melihat gadis cacat berjalan bersamanya," katanya yang menohok jantungku. Aku hanya menunduk.

"Apa kau tak merasa bahwa selama ini kau selalu merepotkan Kaito-kun?" katanya lagi. Aku masih diam dan menunduk.

"Bukankah harusnya kau sadar diri, bahwa gadis cacat sepertimu yang bahkan tak bisa berdiri tak cocok berada di sampingnya," katanya dengan suara tenangnya namun terkesan dingin dan mengejek. Aku menunduk makin dalam.

"Kaito-_kun_ lebih cocok disandingkan dengan gadis yang sepantaran dengannya. Dengan gadis normal yang tidak merepotkannya," katanya lagi memojokkanku. Aku masih tetap diam tak membalas semua ucapannya.

"Kuharap kamu mengerti Miku-_san_. Kalau kau memang benar menyukai Kaito-_kun_, aku harap kamu bisa berpikir bijak soal ini," kata Meiko dan kemudian dia pergi dari lapangan baseball. Aku melihatnya menghilang dan aku kembali merenung.

Dia benar. Aku tidak cantik, bahkan aku orang cacat. Jika dibandingkan dengan Meiko, aku ini hanyalah parasit yang mengganggu Kaito. Aku tidak pantas dengan Kaito. Meiko lebih cocok dengan Kaito.

.

.

.

"Miku-_chan_! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Kaito yang menyentakku dari lamunan. Aku menatapnya.

"Ah.. _Gomen_.. Kaito tadi bicara apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum canggung. Jujur saja, setelah percakapanku dengan Meiko, aku merasaa enggan bertatapan dengan Kaito.

"Haah.. Ada apa denganmu Miku-_chan_? Kau sakit bukan? Wajahmu pucat dan kau bahkan tak secerewet biasanya," kata Kaito khawatir. Aku menatapnya dan jantungku berdebar cepat.

Kaito tampan, dan dia cocok dengan Meiko. Mereka pasangan serasi. Aku merasa ada pisau bermata dua yang menghunus jantungku dan mengoyaknya. Sedangkan denganku, Kaito selalu kerepotan. Dia harus mendorong kursi rodaku jika kami berjalan-jalan.

"Hatsune Miku! Kau melamun lagi!" katanya sedikit lebih keras. Aku tersentak.

"Ha? Apa?" tanyaku. Dia langsung mengacak rambutku.

"Hei.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya. Dia terkekeh dan itu sukses membuat jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan merasa bahagia.

"Kita sudah sampai." Saat aku melihat kerarah depan, aku sudah berada di depan rumahku. Ibuku sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Miku-_chan_. Shion-_kun_," sambut ibuku dan segera memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya.

"Kita naik sekarang?" tanya ibuku. Aku mengangguk.

Ketika sampai di depan tangga, Kaito segera mengangkatku ala _bridal style_ menuju kamarku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan aku merasa aku bisa mendengarnya. Lalu, setelah sampai di kamarku, dia menidurkanku di tempat tidurku dan menyelimutiku. Lalu ibuku datang sambil mengangkat kursi roda milikku.

Kaito melihatnya dan segera membantu ibuku. Ibuku tersenyum.

"Apa kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya ibuku lembut. Aku menggeleng.

"Belum. Kami ingin makan malam dengan masakan ibu. Ya kan Kaito?" kataku sambil menatap Kaito. Kaito balas menatapku dan tersenyum. Wajahku memerah melihat senyumannya.

"Ya," jawab Kaito.

"Jadi, kalian ingin makan malam apa?" tanya ibuku.

"Spagetthi. Kami mau Spagetthi," kataku semangat.

"Tumben sekali kau minta makanan barat seperti itu. Tapi ya sudah. Ibu beli bahannya dulu. Shion-_kun_, titip Miku sebentar ya," kata ibuku dan meinggalkan kami berdua.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Kaito begitu ibuku keluar dari rumah. Aku menatap selimutku. Tak berani menatapnya.

"Ng? Masalah apa?" tanyaku sambil memainkan benang yang lepas dari selimutku. Aku mendengar Kaito menghela napasnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu kau punya masalah. Dari tadi kau diam. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," kata Kaito lembut. Hatiku bergetar saat mendengarnya berkata lembut seperti itu. Tapi aku masih tak melihatnya.

Lalu, Kaito memegang tanganku dan aku merasa hangat akan genggamannya. Aku melihatnya dan menatap matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa aku merepotkan Kaito?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Kaito menatapku aneh dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Kaito menjawab mantap. Lalu perkataan Meiko terbesit di otakku.

"Tapi, aku selalu merepotkan Kaito. Kaito harus selalu mengangkatku jika naik tangga, Kaito harus mendorong kursi rodaku jika kita jalan-jalan," kataku masih menatap matanya. Kaito tersenyum lembut.

"Dengar baik-baik Hatsune Miku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku tidak keberatan harus selalu menggendongmu. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan harus mendorong kursi rodamu," kata Kaito.

"Tapi, Meiko jauh lebih baik dari-" perkataanku terpotong lagi.

"Stt.. Jangan bahas Meiko. Dia masa lalu. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Meiko," kata Kaito lembut. Aku masih melihatnya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Begini sajaa. Bulan depan, aku ada pertandingan baseball antara Todai dan Kyodai. Kau harus datang untuk menontonku, mengerti?" kata Kaito. Aku melongo.

"Wah, apa yang _Kaa-san_ lewatkan?" tanya ibuku membawa tiga piring spagetthi.

"_Kaa-san_," kataku saat melihatnya masuk ke kamar. Kaito segera menghampiri ibuku dan membantunya membawa dua. Lalu dia menyerahkan satu piringnya padaku.

"Jadi, apa yang kaa-san lewatkan?" tanya ibuku duduk di ranjang samping kiriku.

"Saya mengundang Miku-_chan_ untuk menonton pertandingan baseball bulan depan," kata Kaito. Ibuku melihatku dan tersenyum cerah.

"Dimana Shion-_kun_?" tanya ibuku antusias.

"Di Koshien," kata Kaito cerah.

"Baiklah. Kami akan datang," kata ibuku sambil tersenyum. Kaito terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, dimakan spagetthi-nya sebelum dingin," kata ibuku lagi.

"_Itadakimasu_," kata kami bertiga bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, Kaito jadi jarang menemuiku. Karena dia sibuk dengan pertandingan di Koshien. Tapi, aku juga tak masalah meskipun aku merasa kosong dan sepi. Keadaanku masih sama seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang berbeda. Hari demi hari aku lewati sama seperti saat aku belum bertemu dengannya. Tapi, bedanya dia sering meneleponku dan menceritakan sesi latihannya.

Ibu sering menggodaku dan semakin lama aku semakin tak mengerti dengan perasaanku sediri. Dan, hari itu akhirnya tiba.

.

.

.

Aku gugup sekaligus senang sekaligus cemas. Aku memakai pakaian terbaikku – yang artinya hanya sebuah gaun sederhana. Rambut panjangku kubiarkan tergerai dan dipakaikan bando berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan rambutku.

"Sudah siap Miku-_chan_?" tanya Ibuku dan aku mengangguk. Ibu mendorong kursi rodaku menuju stasiun yang menuju Koshien. Kadang aku merasa sedih. Ibu selalu ada untukku dan dia bersedia melakukan apapun untukku. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di Koshien setengah jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Dan, karena tiket VIP yang diberikan oleh Kaito seminggu sebelumnya, kami bisa melihat jelas pertandingan baseball yang berlangsung panas di Koshien.

Lalu aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Kaito dengan seragam baseball-nya yang kelihatan gagah dimataku. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan perasaan rindu menyeruak keluar dari dadaku.

Permainan Kaito memukau seperti biasanya. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas soal pertandingannya (karena aku tak tahu apapun soal baseball), tapi mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosok Kaito.

Aku sadar bahwa pertandingan telah selesai setelah penonton bersorak ramai dan ibuku memelukku.

"Menang! Tim Baseball Shion-_kun_ menang!" kata ibuku sambil memelukku. Aku melihat kearah Kaito yang naik ke podium sebagai wakil dari teman-temannya.

Wali kota menyerahkannya piala dan memberinya medali. Kaito mengangkat piala dan medalinya tinggi-tinggi dan senyum bangga tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ada pesan untuk para penonton?" tanya MC-nya. Kaito mengambil mic dan mulai berbicara.

"Ya. Ada. Ini semua – kemenangan ini, aku persembahkan kepada seorang gadis," Kaito mulai berbicara. Penonton mulai ramai.

"Gadis yang mengingatkanku lagi pada kesenangan bermain baseball. Tanpa gadis itu, mungkin aku tak akan pernah berada disini dan berada di podium ini," lanjut Kaito lagi. Penonton mulai bersorak-sorak ramai.

"Apakah gadis itu datang menontonmu?" tanya MC itu lagi.

"Ya... Aku memintanya datang bersama dengan ibunya," jawab Kaito lagi. Penonton semakin bersorak. MC itu tersenyum.

"Bolehkah kami tahu siapa gadis beruntung itu?" tanya MC itu lagi. Kaito tertawa.

"Ya, tentu saja." Lalu, ibu mulai mendorong kursi rodaku dan semua orang memberi kami jalan. Aku hanya melihat ke bawah dengan wajah yang telah memerah.

Lalu, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana ceritanya, tapi aku setelah aku sadar, aku sudah berada di podium dan Kaito melihat kearahku. Tatapannya lembut sekali yang membuat jantungku berpacu beribu kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Dia berjalan mendekat padaku dan mulai berlutut di hadapanku.

"Hatsune Miku, maukah kau menjadi pasangan sehidup sematiku?" tanya Kaito lembut. Penonton makin bersorak ramai. Aku tak tahu harus merespon apa. Kaito melamarku. Dia melamarku setelah kemenangannya. Kaito melamarku di depan seluruh warga Jepang yang berada di Koshien. Kaito melamarku di depan wali kota.

"T-Tapi dengan keadaanku seperti ini-"

"Aku tidak peduli apapun keadaanmu. Aku akan mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu," sela Kaito. Mataku terasa panas.

"Tapi aku tak bisa berjalan bahkan berdiri," lanjutku lagi. Air mataku hampir menetes. Pandanganku memburam.

"Aku tidak peduli meski kau tak bisa bangun sekalipun. Atau bahkan jika kau tidak bisa memiliki anak. Aku akan tetap menikahimu," balas Kaito dengan lembut. Satu tetes air mataku jatuh ke pipiku.

"T-Tapi ak-ku selalu merepotkan _Kaa-san_. M-Maukah kau membantunya nanti?" tanyaku sambil terisak. Kaito menggenggam lembut tanganku.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membantu ibumu menjagamu," kata Kaito lembut.

"_Yokatta_... Setidaknya _K-Kaa-san_ tidak harus kerepotan m-merawatku lagi..." gumamku pelan. Rasa hangat menjalar di hatiku. Aku mengangguk. Kaito melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan mulai memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya.

Tak ku pedulikan sorakan penonton Koshien yang semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kami berpelukan.

"_Aishiteru yo_ Shion Miku," bisik Kaito lembut dalam pelukannya. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

"_Aishiteru mou_ Shion Kaito," balasku lembut dan menangis makin keras.

Lalu Kaito meraih tangan kananku dan menyematkan sesuatu disana. Sebuah cincin emas polos. Lalu dia menyerahkan cincin satunya padaku dan aku pun memakaikannya di jari manisnya.

"_There is no coincidence in this world. There just only fated.." _

**The End**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIZAWA HARUMI!  
Hehehehe...**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek begini fict-nya...**

**Ini ngambil konsep di Angel Beats...**

**Last Word...**

**RnR Please...**

**PS : Lo harus jadi Reviewer yang pertama... Ok?! (Maksa/PLAK!)**


End file.
